


Will You Marry Me?

by auroraphilealis (xrosepetalsx)



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: M/M, Marriage Proposal, pure fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-02
Updated: 2015-11-02
Packaged: 2018-04-29 16:06:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,272
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5133839
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xrosepetalsx/pseuds/auroraphilealis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Phil can’t seem to find Dan’s engagement ring, but he really wanted to propose tonight. Based on this art (<a href="http://sleepyfoxstar.tumblr.com/post/63605949263/so-it-is-for-me-oops-do-not-repost-theres">x</a>)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Will You Marry Me?

**Author's Note:**

> Written for wisenedbygobbles because they’ve always been so kind and supportive of me, and have recently had a rough time. Have some unadulterated fluff to make life feel a little easier. Love you <3

Phil was literally about to lose his mind. Everything he’d been working towards for over three months was just about to go down the drain, and there was nothing he could do about it but cry. Okay, maybe that was a little bit over dramatic. Things weren’t _quite_ that bad, but they were verging on it.  If Phil couldn’t find the stupid thing before Dan got home, all his plans would be ruined, and he’d worked so _hard_ on the kitchen.

Sighing in frustration, Phil threw another pile of clothes out of his and Dan’s dresser, uncaring where they landed.

“Goddamnit, where is it! I know I put it in here!” he muttered, dumping out another drawer when the tiny little box proved to be nowhere to be found. Phil was going to cry if the thing had fallen into the all-knowing void that stole socks out of the dryer, and made sure you never had a matching pair to save your life. This was the one thing he couldn’t afford to lose, and it was gone.

Moving on from his dresser, Phil decided to check the closet. There were boxes upon boxes of old files, and taxes, bank statements, and rent agreements that he and Dan had decided to store just in case. Maybe he’d stuck the thing in there instead, knowing that there was no way in hell Dan would ever check there.

As he was hauling box after box out and onto his bed, he heard the flat door open, and felt himself start to sweat.

“Please, just don’t go into the kitchen just yet,” he begged, staring up at the ceiling pleadingly as Dan called out “I’m home!”

His voice sounded a little bit off, but Phil didn’t have time to worry. He was too busy digging through neatly ordered files in the stupid white box that he wished they didn’t own.

“Please, please, please be in here,” he begged, feeling tears start to prick at his eyes as Dan called out his name. The sound of footsteps pounding up the stairs sent his heart into overdrive as he continued to scramble to find the little black box, nervous as hell as his time began to run out.

“Phil?” Dan asked, his voice coming from right behind Phil. Not bothering to turn around, Phil shook his head.

“What?”

“Are you okay?”

“Yeah, fine, I’m just – trying to find something,” he explained, voice muffled as he frantically tore inside the box. Finally, he managed to get to the bottom of it, only to find no black box. With a loud groan, he slammed the lid back on top, and collapsed on top of the bed.

“Fuck,” he mumbled.

“Phil?” Dan called again, voice nervous.

Phil didn’t answer. He grabbed a pillow from the top of their bed, and pressed it over his face to hide his tears. Three fucking months down the drain because he’d tried too hard to outsmart Dan, and had ended up outsmarting himself instead.

Today was the day. Today was the day to do it, and now he had no chance.

Maybe it was in one of the other boxes, he wondered.

“Phil, what were you looking for?” Dan asked.

“You’re fucking engagement ring, but I can’t find it!” Phil shouted, throwing the pillow off of his face in frustration, and sitting up to stare at Dan. His eyes quickly grew wide as saucers as he realized what he’d just said, and he froze on the bed while Dan looked at him like a deer caught in headlights.

“I – I mean-“

“Louise was right,” Dan mumbled, ducking his head so his fringe hid his eyes, hands stuffed awkwardly into the oversized green hoodie he’d stolen from Phil.  “It was for me,” he added.

“Wait, what?” Phil asked, standing up carefully as he realized that his best friend and boyfriend of six years was sniffling. “What are you talking about, Dan?” he asked, stepping closer only to realize there were tear stains on Dan’s face. “Hey, have you been crying? What’s wrong?” he asked, starting to panic as Dan’s hands fumbled around in his hoodie pocket. “Did something happen earlier? Is that why you were in such a hurry to leave this morning?” he asked, starting to realize that Dan had rushed down the stairs that morning in a frenzy as he explained he was going out. Phil had been too concerned with how he was going to get Dan out of the house long enough to set up the kitchen for his romantic proposal to realize it at the time, but Dan had sounded suspiciously upset before the front door had slammed behind him.

“Dan?” he asked again, starting to get nervous.

“Fuck, Phil, you idiot!” Dan suddenly said, laughing as he looked up at Phil with a look of pure relief on his face. His fingers continued to fumble in the hoodie pocket, and then he was drawing out a very familiar looking black satin box.  

Mouth dropping open in shock, Phil could do nothing but stare at Dan.

“Where did you find that?”

“In your underwear drawer, where else?” Dan asked, sniffling as his laughter quickly turned into a held back sob. “You idiot!” he said again.

“Wait, what?” Phil asked again, confused. “Why were you in my underwear drawer?” Now that he thought about it, Phil thought he remembered putting it in there last night while Dan was sleeping, having decided he didn’t want to have any problems finding the box in the morning. Phil wanted to smack himself.

“I was gonna borrow a pair of your pants, but imagine my shock when I found this instead,” Dan explained, still laughing even as tears slipped down his cheeks. Horrified. Phil took a step forward.

“You weren’t meant to find that!” he pouted, crossing his arms over his chest.

“Obviously,” Dan retorted, smiling that smile Phil loved as he pressed the little black box against Phil’s chest. Taking it from Dan, Phil felt the nerves returning.

“You still haven’t told me why you’re crying,” he complained, terrified as he realized the moment had arrived, and that Dan was looking at him expectantly.

Rolling his eyes, Dan replied, “You turnip. You’ve been acting weird all week, you didn’t think I was going to start to get worried? When I found that in your underwear drawer this morning, I thought for sure it was meant for someone else. I left in such a hurry this morning because I thought you were cheating one me.”

Laughing, Dan shook his head at himself, his dimple popping in his cheek as the tears began to dry on his cheeks. Completely shocked, and a million times horrified, Phil’s mouth dropped open.

“You what!?”

Dan rolled his eyes again. “You heard what I said, and Louise already gave me a stern talking to. Now are you going to propose to me, or what?” Dan demanded, crossing his arms over his chest with a smirk on his face, and Phil could do nothing but drop down onto one knee in a daze.

This is really happening, he thought, swallowing thickly as he felt his nervous return as full on butterflies in his stomach.

Dan quirked an eyebrow down at him.

“Well?” Dan asked expectantly, smiling so big, Phil actually thought Dan might explode. Mouth going dry, Phil popped open the box, and asked the question.

“Dan. Will you marry me?”

“Of course I will, you spoon. Now come here and kiss me.”

So Phil did, slipping the ring onto the third finger of Dan’s left hand while he was at it.


End file.
